Computer-aided design and modeling (CAD/CAM) have become an integral part of the process for designing and manufacturing any number of components. By designing, modeling, and revising the components in a data processing system, the product can be visualized and optimized as it is being developed to ensure a correct design before any actual manufacturing takes place.
The ability to quickly modify the shape and dimensions of the modeled object is a great advantage during this process. In order to ensure that a product is properly modeled, every dimension must be verified.
Wall thickness check is an important and obvious requirement in product part design. But it is also an often neglected area due to limited availability of an efficient and robust application to perform this check. Wall thickness of a product is very critical in manufacturing and product quality for plastic part and casting part (e.g. engine) design. An efficient tool for automatically checking the wall thickness and finding the minimum and maximum wall thickness is in high demand. However, the current solutions in this area are far too much time consuming and without sufficient accuracy.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a system, method, and computer program product for efficiently and accurately measuring wall thickness in a graphic model.